1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and an image capturing method.
2. Background Technology
An image capturing device has been known in which angle of view adjustment or focal point adjustment can be conducted in a state where an image to be captured is displayed on a display section. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which an image captured with a diaphragm closed to a maximum is displayed on a display section, and subsequently focal point adjustment is conducted with the diaphragm opened to a predetermined aperture. Patent Document 1 also discloses a configuration in which a gain of an image capturing element is controlled to prevent the brightness of an image from increasing as the diaphragm is opened.    Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-303113 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.